


Trenzas

by Obsscure



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gift, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Trenzas o lo que sucede cuando pierdes un juego</i>. Chanyeol era feliz y no sabía decir que no a un castigo cuando le parecía simple y además le gustaba la idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trenzas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Escrito con mi amor de fangirl para Eva, porque ella lo vale y me escribe cosas preciosas. Porque lo que ha hecho de mi con EXO no tiene nombre ni etiquetas, porque un día pregunté: [¿Quién es?](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4olomlIma1rx5s3po1_500.png) Porque es [verlo así](http://oi49.tinypic.com/15pmrko.jpg) y... [Hair!Fetish](http://oi45.tinypic.com/208ybgy.jpg). Plot twittero con Eva, escrito cuando apenas y sabía sus nombres, así que OOC. 
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a [darkkaya](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/) por el beteo ^^.

  


Chanyeol cierra los ojos y suspira.

Tiene los hombros echados hacia adelante, como si estuviese cansado. Como si estuviese hastiado y no haciendo esfuerzos por ocultar lo que realmente siente. Es su culpa, joder, es su culpa. Podría culpar a Suho, pero es demasiado tarde ahora y no está a la vista como para poner cara triste y provocar que se sintiese mal, aunque no recordase el motivo. Podría decir que fue Sehun y su falta de preocupación a lo que ocurría. Si tan sólo hubiese arqueado las cejas un poquito, él podría haber notado que aquello se le iba de las manos.

Pero Chanyeol era el happy virus, era el azúcar de los músculos, la cafeína del cerebro. Chanyeol era feliz y no sabía decir que no a un castigo, menos cuando él había propuesto el juego.

Luhan era un cabrón con la nariz respingada y los ojillos de ciervo dulce. Por eso no se fijó en la hilera de dientes de su sonrisa malvada. Que lo sabrá él, las veces que Lay ha caído en sus encantos y termina haciendo cualquier cosa que Luhan quería.

Si es que es idiota. Él, no Lay, que el pobre ya tiene suficiente con vivir un poco entre las nubes.

El caso es que le pareció simple y además le gustaba la idea.

—Vas a dejarte crecer el cabello.

Ajá, dijo y palmoteó sin darse cuenta.

—No te lo cortarás hasta que los doce estemos de acuerdo en que lo hagas.

Ajá, dijo de nuevo, imaginando a las fans chillando agradecidas porque siempre le preguntaban por qué no volvía a su antiguo look, con la melena lo suficientemente larga para hacerse media coleta.

—Convencerás al mánager que esa es la imagen que quieres tener ahora y...

Chanyeol sonreía apretando la boca de alegría, a duras penas.

—...no podrás recogértelo nunca. No podrás tocártelo más que para lavarlo y pasarle el cepillo.

Cuando Luhan terminó la frase, Chanyeol había olvidado que era un castigo.

Los primeros meses fue ciertamente un alivio. Traía los mechones al viento; cuando agitaba la cabeza le quedaba el look de recién levantado, adorable. El problema fue cuando el flequillo llegó a los ojos y el cosquilleo no le permitía ver ni hacer nada. Luhan decidió que era un problema menor y que le permitía solucionarlo con un pequeño pasador, pero ninguna otra cosa.

El arreglo fue temporal. Al crecer demasiado el cabello le caían mechones en la cara durante los ensayos, el calor que se acumulaba alrededor de su nuca lo agobiaba y a veces cuando nadie miraba, se levantaba el cabello y se abanicaba con la mano. Hasta que Kris intercedió por él y el grupo llegó al acuerdo en que podía sujetarse el cabello.

—Siempre que no lo hagas tú mismo.

Luhan volvió a reírse con esa falsa inocencia mientras a Lay se le formaban esos bonitos hoyuelos.

Chanyeol que seguía siendo el happy virus, palmoteó nuevamente.

DO le hizo una coleta baja la primera vez que lo necesitó. Sin embargo tironeaba mucho de su pelo y chasqueaba la lengua en reproche porque no quedaba como él quería. Sehun lo cepillaba demasiado y Chanyeol debía recordarle que no esperase que quedara liso como el suyo. Kai, bueno, Kai solía dejárselo peor, así que tras el segundo intento no volvió a pedirle ayuda, jamás.

Durante uno de los descansos Lay le llenó de pasadores y terminó pareciendo un muestrario de adornillos. No supo qué pensar de eso. Si era algo que a Luhan le gustase o algo que se hiciera a sí mismo, pero fue realmente extraño. No dejó que Luhan lo tocara por si acaso. Chen solía reírse mientras le ayudaba, así que acababa con la coleta mal hecha. Xiumin era tan amable que después de algunas ocasiones le dio pena, no mucha, pero sí suficiente para buscarse alguien más que le ayudase.

Después apareció Baekhyun con su cara de niño y las manos a la espalda. La viva estampa de la ternura y se dejó arrastrar hasta un banquillo donde se adormeció con los mimos de su compañero.

Cuando Baekhyun le tocó el hombro al terminar, fue como encontrarse de cara a una pesadilla o a uno de esos sueños distorsionados que tenía cuando se acostaba con el estómago lleno. Si el espejo no se rompió al reflejar su imagen fue de puro milagro. Ahí había una cabeza como la suya, con la cara desencajada y arriba de todo, dos bucles como pequeños hongos de pelo enrollado sobre sí mismo, como esa heroína de caricatura. La rubia chillona. Sailor Moon.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mesita que servía de apoyo y vio las tenazas y las cintas. Arremetió contra el chico, pero en la cara apenada de Baekhyun se notaba que en verdad creía que el peinado le sentaba de lujo. Chanyeol se apretó los ojos y por primera vez no sonrió en absoluto.

Fue el momento en que Kris se hizo cargo. No tuvo que decir palabra alguna. Hizo un corto gesto con la mano y Chanyeol se acercó con la mirada suplicante. Recuerda el primer contacto con sus manos, suaves, deshaciendo el embrollo con destreza, metiendo las dedos entre el pelo para desenredarlo y a Chanyeol se le escapó un gemido de alivio poco modulado y Kris se rió suave, inclinándose hasta rozarle la cabeza con su nariz.

Tao mencionó aquella tarde que parecía que Chanyeol tenía una bombilla entre los dientes, de lo intensa que era su sonrisa.

El cabello de Chanyeol creció un poco más y siguió recibiendo asistencia de peluquería como solía llamarlo Tao, sin embargo sus momentos preferidos eran cuando Kris estaba ahí y sin mediar palabra se disponía a hacerle la coleta, a fijarle el flequillo...

...a trenzarle el pelo.

De esos días, lo que Chanyeol nunca olvidará es el tacto de la mano de Kris sujetándole la barbilla, cuando intentó averiguar la primera vez qué es lo que estaba haciendo entre su pelo.

—No te muevas y lo sabrás.

Pero más que ninguna otra cosa, nunca olvidará la sensación del aliento de Kris en su oreja, después que intentó de nuevo saber qué hacía allí detrás.

—Dije quieto.

El nerviosismo se quedó vagando en su cuerpo, pero se lo atribuyó a la expectación de lo que encontraría cuando le fuera permitido verse al espejo.

Tao diría (porque era bastante fijado en esos detalles) que era la mejor trenza que había visto en su vida.

Chanyeol no se deshizo de la trenza aunque el sudor y la fuerza del ensayo terminaron por arruinarla. No la deshizo incluso esa noche cuando se duchó. Y no se deshizo de ella hasta que Kris viendo el desastre en la mañana siguiente, se ofreció a rehacerla.

La trenza se volvió su emblema y las fans la imitaban. Era extraño porque no era un estilo elaborado, pero era de Kris y se lo agradecía en público casi en broma, ocultando bajo la risa grave aquello que no decía en voz alta.

No decía que Kris le gustaba. Que le gustaban sus manos sujetando sus hombros cuando le pedía que se sentara. Que le gustaba cómo pedía que se estuviera quieto, porque era como un desafío y a él le gustaba que Kris se pusiera en plan de líder y le ordenase, aunque se reía inmediatamente después. Le gustaba el calor de ese cuerpo a sus espaldas y a veces parecía sentir que sus dedos se demoraban un poco más, masajeando el cráneo y haciendo que soltara el cansancio del día.

Quizá era obvio. Quizá Luhan lo supo siempre y lo que había planeado era aventarlo al ruedo sin protección. Quizá Baekhyun lo sabía porque inventaba pretextos para dejarle a solas cuando Kris se acercaba. Quizá Suho también sabía porque siendo el líder de su unidad nunca dijo nada al respecto. Porque, en realidad no había nada malo en eso.

No lo hubo hasta una presentación donde el sonido falló y el coro de Two Moons se estropeó. Si bien consiguió mantener la sonrisa hasta el final, de vuelta a la casa que compartían prefirió estar a solas en su habitación mientras Baekhyun estaba fuera charlando con Xiumin.

Ahí está desde hace dos horas y no quiere pensar demasiado sino esperar que aquello que le molesta (no está seguro qué) pase como cualquier otra molestia sin importancia. Kris no le da el tiempo. Se mete a su cuarto y se sienta con él, en la cama anulando cualquier intento de escape.

—Date la vuelta para que te arregle el pelo.

—No. —niega con la cabeza sin mirarle.

—No te estoy preguntando.

Le toma de los brazos e intenta girarlo. Chanyeol se pone rígido y hace un puchero extraño, una mezcla de enfado y pena. Kris se ríe bajito pero guarda silencio mientras sus manos escalan a los hombros y le acaricia la base del cuello, así de frente. Y Chanyeol se estremece al sentir cómo se mueven en círculos, hundiéndose con poca fuerza, y venciendo poco a poco cualquier rechazo de su parte. Y gruñe.

Gruñe porque aprieta los labios para no gemir. Y Kris lo mira con los ojos de siempre, esos que dicen que no pasa nada, con esas manos en su cuello que le sostendrán si acaso se viene abajo, pero lo que pasa es que Chanyeol se cabecea, que no mide la distancia y apoya su cabeza en la de Kris y su frente arde.

Su boca arde.

Se muerde los labios a la vez que los dedos de Kris se hunden por completo en su cabello, acunando su cabeza contra él.

—Está bien. —Susurra— Está bien.

Kris le besa. Toca su labios, delinea el contorno y presiona entre ellos hasta que Chanyeol cede y abre su boca para dejar que su lengua entre un poco; luego, no sabe lo que hace. Si hay un vacío en su mente es justo en este momento, porque está lleno de la sensación de humedad y calor avanzando como una ola a todos los espacios de su cuerpo. El mundo se desmorona y pierde la perspectiva cuando Kris sube sobre él y le deja despacio sobre la almohada. O tal vez lo empuja y no puede siquiera advertir la diferencia porque Kris está allí y allá y se queda sin aire.

Hay una mano todavía en su cabello, haciendo nudos que luego será difícil desenredar. La otra, la percibe muy pronto en el borde de sus vaqueros y se queda quieta en espera de consentimiento. Chanyeol se aferra a su espalda y le besa, le muerde el labio y dice sí. Dice otras cosas por las que lo echarían a la calle. Dice _Ah..._ cuando Kris toca la cremallera y su mano complaciente se desplaza con un propósito bastante claro. Se da cuenta de que es muy pronto, muy rápido, de que es probable que se rompa con la pura intención del roce. Le sujeta la mano y Kris mira interrogante pero Chanyeol abre sus delgadas piernas y tira de la cintura del otro hasta hacerle entender con el gesto que es lo que quiere.

—Así es mejor. —Susurra con la voz evaporada entre el calor.

Kris se detiene apenas el tiempo justo para acomodarse sobre él, un poco posesivo; el arco de sus brazos se cierra ahora sobre sus hombros y Chanyeol piensa que Kris es muy guapo con el flequillo sobre la frente, agitándose y haciéndole cosquillas en la cara mientras se arquea y se frota contra él. Luego se olvida de eso. No hay mucho espacio para la coherencia, incluso con la ropa de por medio.

Hay una sucesión muy poco definida de gemidos, intermitentes entre los besos.

Chanyeol se corre en un suspiro ridículamente grave y Kris está a punto de reírse cuando se corre también escondiendo la cara en la almohada.

Kris se incorpora un rato después, se arregla la camiseta y se recoloca el flequillo a ambos lados hasta que no puede hacerse más. Chanyeol sigue tirado en la cama con la boca semiabierta, siguiendo sus movimientos sin parecer dispuesto a ponerse de pie.

—¿Mejor?

No responde. ¿Qué tipo de conversación es conveniente en este caso?

—Tienes que cortarte el pelo ya. Hablaré con los demás.

—Noou.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No. Atina a deducir. Es su pelo lo que lo ha llevado hasta estas circunstancias. (Y Luhan, de algún modo), no puede renunciar a él.

Kris pasa sus dedos por encima de su cabeza y se inclina a besarle.

—Si no hay trenzas, podemos ocupar el tiempo en algo más.

Chanyeol acepta. Palmotea y se ríe. Después de todo es un buen trato.

~▣~


End file.
